


Welcome to... Where are We Again?

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s07e14 Welcome to Wherever You Are, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-09
Updated: 2006-04-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Follow up to "The Difference Between Bon Jovi and Bono"





	Welcome to... Where are We Again?

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Welcome to... Where are We Again?**

**by:** Willynilly 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not Mine.  
**Spoiler:** Through "Welcome to Wherever You Are".  
**Author's Note:** Follow up to "The Difference Between Bon Jovi and Bono" This story exists in my world where J/D have been sleeping together since The Cold. Until someone tells me outright that that is not the case, I am going with it. Also, I have always loved the way Janel delivered the line "Pity the girl that tries to get something past you Josh" in "The Portland Trip", I have used it in several fics over the years. 

The Houston rally was pretty well attended for 10:00 PM on Halloween, Donna had switched from coffee to water sometime around the Harry Potter puking episode, her own stomach feeling a little queasy and she still had hopes of sleeping at some point this evening. 

"Are we sleeping here tonight?" Donna looked up at Bram with red-rimmed eyes. 

"Yeah," Bram sighed looking the most rumpled Donna had ever seen him. 

"The usual place?" 

"Uh huh," Bram couldn't even nod. 

"OK," Donna just walked away. 

Everyone was moving in slow motion at this point, except Josh, he was still fine, Donna was amazed or would have been if she had the energy to be amazed. 

"You can take off, I'm going to take care of a few things and I'll see you back at the hotel," Josh whispered in her ear as he handed her the key to his room. 

"You already checked in?" Donna looked at the key. 

"I ran over while Jon was performing, I didn't think anyone would miss me," he shrugged. 

"Thanks," she sighed and squeezed his elbow as she headed for the door. 

It was a couple of hours later when Josh finally got back to the hotel. He slipped into the room as quietly as he could so as not to wake Donna. He felt his way to the bathroom with only a minor stubbed toe. 

He was surprised when he entered the bathroom to see only a generic looking tooth brush and his tube of tooth paste on the counter, no little bottles of lotion and shampoo from Donna's toiletry bag. He didn't give it much thought and apparently didn't notice Donna's delicates drip-drying on the shower rod. He just removed his clothes and turned off the light before joining Donna in bed. 

As his weight shifted the mattress Donna rolled towards him and he slid a hand over her hip, her very bare hip. His hand skimmed up her equally bare back as she reached for him in her half awake half asleep state. 

"Josh?" she murmured as she placed a light kiss on his chest. 

"Hey, you're naked," he pointed out the obvious. 

"Pity the girl that tries to get something past you Josh," she chuckled as she regained consciousness. 

"I'm not complaining or anything, but you're naked," he dropped a light kiss on her forehead. 

"Apparently we can be in 5 states in one day, but our luggage can't." 

"They lost your luggage?" 

"Not lost so much as sent to the wrong city, it'll be in California when we get there tomorrow. I didn't want to rifle through your stuff, but I needed toothpaste, I was so tired I went down and bought a new tooth brush, but didn't buy toothpaste," she was sort of rambling and if Josh didn't know better he would have thought she fell back to sleep. 

"Donna, you are more than welcome to my stuff, you could have grabbed a tee shirt or something to sleep in, not that I am complaining about your state of nakedness, but I mean if you were cold or something," he teased. 

"How are you?" she changed the subject as she moved up to kiss him properly. 

"Good, it was a good day." 

"It was a crazy day, I forgot what the last 5 days are like." 

"You were great with him Donna, you kept him on point all day," Josh continued to kiss her. 

"Yeah, but you were the one who brought it home, I don't know what you said to him on the plane, but he was like a new man when he came out." 

"It was strange, I felt like I was channeling Leo for a minute, I'll have to ask him when he was sure, when he knew he had done the right thing. I knew today Donna that this was the right decision, I had glimpses of it for sure, but today I knew, Matt Santos is going to be President," the excitement of his statement transferred to his mouth as he nearly devoured Donna. 

"What time is it?" she asked as she extracted herself from him. 

"2:30," Josh answered as he glanced at the clock. 

"We have 2 hours, what do you need Josh, sex or sleep?" 

This had become part of their new routine, the nightly or often morningly decision to sleep or have sex. Sometimes one or both of them were too wired to sleep and sex took the edge off enough to sleep, better than alcohol they both agreed. Neither one of them were offended if the other chose sleep as it was a valuable commodity these days. 

"Well you are already naked, but tomorrow is going to be as crazy as today was, so we might both benefit from the sleep," he kissed her once more and snuggled down into the bed. 

Donna rolled on to her side so he could curl up behind her, but she fought sleep for a few seconds knowing what was coming. 

"So what do you think about Nancy McNally as Secretary of State?" Josh whispered. 

"I think she'd be great, did the Congressman like her?" she ran her fingernails along his forearm. 

"He only got a little bit of time with her, but yeah he liked her. He liked Goodwin for AG too," Josh groaned a little. 

"He'll be fine," Donna cooed. 

"He wanted to fire me and replace me with the Vice Presidential nominee," Josh's voice was no longer a whisper. 

Donna turned in his arms and began running her fingers along a completely different part of his body. 

"It was six weeks out, people panic, he said some very nice things about you today when you weren't listening," Donna rolled herself on top of Josh as she began to kiss along his rib cage. 

"Donna?" there was a hint of humor in his voice. 

"You're not ready to sleep Josh," she shook her head, but a little smile tugged at her lips. 

"So can we discuss cabinet appointments?" he waggled his eyebrows at her. 

"Whatever you need Joshua, whatever you need," she laughed. 

The End 


End file.
